


If You Sit By The River Long Enough...

by SmolandAngry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Buttplugs, Creampie, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Genetically female Hanzo I guess, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Top Hanzo Shimada, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolandAngry/pseuds/SmolandAngry
Summary: It is said if you sit by the river long enough, the bodies of your enemies will float by. Sitting by the river is a test of patience; a test to resist meddling in your enemies' affairs, no matter how tempting it is. Their time will come, it is only a matter of when.Hanzo is not looking for the bodies of his enemies. He is waiting for a treat. A quick and... intimate treat. However, the humans on this street are too wary of him now, he has taken to many of them and word has gotten out about the dark and hungry thing that lives at the end of the street. So, he must wait by "the river" until someone, say a certain American cowboy, is ignorant enough to walk by Hanzo's trap.





	1. If You Sit By the River Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has no sex in it, so if you want to skip to that, the second chapter is out.
> 
> So, this is what happens when I let fan fiction write itself. It does get kind of sad towards the end and there are mentions of what happened to Overwatch/Blackwatch in Switzerland (the explosion) and Hanzo killing his brother. I tried not to get too into detail, I just barely touch on those two subjects. Anyways, I hope you (the reader) enjoy this!

    It was dark out, dreary, a night that gives you chills when you walk outside. The perfect night to sit back, relax and enjoy the warmth of a human being. It was just a matter of getting that human inside and coaxing them into the bedroom. Unfortunately, the humans here were too wary of the dark presence that lurked in the house at the end of the street and his sexual appetite.

     Cold, hard eyes watched as a tall figure strode through the darkness, inching closer to his place on the windowsill. A new face. A new ignorance. Someone he could not only catch, but manipulate. A much easier target than the lousy, paranoid bags of flesh on this street.

     From what he could make out, they were male, well built. Sturdy. They looked a little over 6 foot; a formidable foe. It was only when the figure grew closer that he saw the god awful hat on his head and what seemed to be a collared poncho that covered his left arm.

    Hanzo sneered when he saw the rugged, unkept scruff on the man’s face. _Disgusting_ , he thought to himself. Still; he was bored, perhaps he could get a little fun out of this...

    “Oh, sorry, ma’am,” _American_. The words were drawn out in the unmistakable southern American drawl that made him grind his teeth. The man had run into a small lady carrying bags home. _Imbecile._ He was tempted to walk away; to give up and move on, when he thought of what that voice would sound like screaming his name. What that man would look like crying underneath him, begging for release...

    He looked back. The man was helping pick up various objects that had fallen out of the lady’s arms. A gentleman; how cute, he thought with a smile.

    Hanzo pulled the long, pale gold ribbon out of his hair, which fell around his shoulders in a mess of tangled black hair he had not bothered to brush. He allowed the ribbon to slip out of his fingers and to the floor in a pile. Swift fingers combed through his hair carefully while his eyes stayed trained on his prey.

    Despite it being a size too big, the robe he wore fell to his knees and hung off of his arms loosely. Powerful shoulders fell; relaxed. This was what he was good at. _Hunting_. He pushed the fabric off of his tattooed shoulder, showing more skin. A glint of mischief shimmered in his eyes as he stepped barefoot to the door.

    Hanzo pulled his hands close to his chest, holding the robe closed. He stood by the door, waiting until the man was done helping to open it. The cool air outside rushed around Hanzo’s body making him shiver. He leaned against the door frame, watching with amusement as the man apologized for a second time, taking off his hat and bowing. A smile crept across Hanzo’s lips. He truly was a _gentleman_.

    “Have a nice evening, ma’am!” the American waved the woman off and Hanzo made his move.

    “You are very kind,” Hanzo’s voice was smooth; coy. “What is your name?”

    The man looked over, placing his hat back on his head. “The name’s McCree, but you can call me Jesse.”

    Hanzo smiled. “It is cold out, Jesse. You should come inside, I will light a fire.” Jesse contemplated his offer, shifting his weight from one side to the other. He looked around, tempted to leave. “Please, I already have the kettle boiled, some tea will warm you up. I _insist_.”

    “Well,” the word was drawn out as Jesse looked around the empty street once more. His shoulders shrank and he gave in. “If you insist, uh...”

    “Hanzo," his spoke softly, coaxing Jesse to come closer. Hanzo stepped aside, clasping the robe together with one hand, gesturing for him to come inside with the other.    Jesse walked through the doorway, Hanzo’s eyes following close behind.

    Jesse walked through the doorway, Hanzo’s eyes following close behind.

    “Please, make yourself comfortable. I shall get you some tea,” he smiled, closing the door gently.

    “Thanks, that’s awful kind of you” Jesse called over his shoulder, making his way to the couch in front of the fireplace.

    Hanzo listened to the sound of Jesse’s heels clicking on the floor along with the jingling of spurs. He noticed the almost overpowering scent of cigar smoke floating off of Jesse, frowning as the man sat down. Jesse sighed and rested his arms along the back of the couch, his scent would probably be embedded in the cushions for a long time.

    The hat was lifted from his head allowing a mop of dirty brown hair to fall. He ran a hand through it a few times before finally settling down and setting his hat on the glass coffee table in front of him. Jesse had _indeed_ made himself feel at home.

    Hanzo retreated to the kitchen, glancing back once more to watch his guest. The taller man seemed to be minding his own business, waiting patiently.

     Swiftly taking a mug from the cupboard, he it on the counter near the stove and placed a tea bag into it. Hanzo poured the boiled water into the mug, watching as the water changed colour; steam billowing off of it. Even simply pouring the tea seemed to relax him. He had hoped that his guest would feel the same soon.

    He placed the mug on a tray, along with sugar cubes and a small, silver milk jug. Careful not to spill a single drop, he made his way back to his guest.

    Hanzo placed the tray on the table and handed the cup to Jesse. Their hands touched for a brief moment. He saw the corner of Jesse’s mouth twitch into a breathless smirk. It was then he noticed the metal that came from Jesse’s elbow. He had a mechanical arm. How _interesting_.

    “I shall light the fire,” Hanzo said, trying to sound as kind as possible as his fingers slid off the cup, allowing Jesse to take the full weight of it. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

    “Nah, I’m good, thanks,” Jesse replied putting his other hand on the cup, caressing the lip with his thumb.

    After the fire had been lit, Hanzo sat on the couch, curling his legs up into his robe. There was a silence that allowed him to think more. He would be kind and earn the man’s trust. Let him sleep over, claiming that it was too cold for him to walk home or too dangerous to go out at night. Then it was just a matter of... sealing the deal.

    “Where are you from?” He asked politely.

    “Hm? Oh, Santa Fe, New Mexico. Yourself?”

    “Hanamura.”

    “Japan, huh?” Jesse went silent again as if trying to find the right words to say.

    “Is that a problem?” Hanzo challenged. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on the back of the couch.

    “No, not at all why?” Jesse turned his head to face Hanzo, looking him dead in the eyes. “Do you got a problem?”

    Hanzo chuckled, “no, I do not have a problem with Japan.” He sat back, relaxing a bit more.

    He studied the man in front of him. His shoulders were hunched, hair falling into his face and blocking Hanzo’s view of it. He leaned in again, this time taking in the faint age lines by his eyes and mouth, and the passive aggressive blank stare aimed towards the fire. Jesse glanced at Hanzo, noticing his stare. His eyes were brown and while he looked no older than his late thirties, his eyes gave away a weathered soul.

    “How old are you?”

    “Why do you want to know that?” Jesse asked, laughing slightly at the thought of someone wanting to know so much about him.

    Hanzo took a moment to let Jesse breathe, then answered. “Your eyes are old, but you are not.” He swept his legs behind him, inching closer to Jesse. “What happened in your life to make that so?”

    “Uh,” Jesse blushed furiously, glancing past his hair to look at Hanzo’s face. He mumbled something Hanzo couldn’t quite catch.

    “Pardon?”

    “38. I’m 38. And nothing happened to me, I’ve just seen some shit.” Jesse sat back, shifting his stare to the golden liquid in the cup. “I seen a lot uh bad people hurt a lot uh good ones. Things that just didn’t sit right with me. I also done some shit to good people... real good people.”

    Hanzo listened carefully to the ache in Jesse’s voice. He thought of how lonely he must be. How much he didn’t trust, despite his charming and rather pleasant demeanor.

    “I think I overstayed my welcome, I should leave,” Jesse lifted himself off of the couch, setting the tea on the glass table in front of him. He scooped up his hat and went to leave. He was pulled back. Hanzo had his arm in a vice-like grip.

    “No, do not leave,” Hanzo stared up at Jesse who wouldn’t look back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hanzo let his arm slip a little so that they were hand in hand. He pulled him back gently. “I want to know more.”

    Jesse was still for a few minutes, contemplating between staying and going.

    “Please,” was all Hanzo had to say to make him stay.

    Jesse sat back down with a huff. Satisfied with the outcome, Hanzo let go of his hand. Hiding his face with the brim of his hat, Jesse mumbled shamefully, “no.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Don’t let go.”

    Hanzo paused for a minute, taking in the sad feel that radiated off of Jesse. He took his hand in his and moved in so he could wrap his free arm around the other’s mechanical one. He rested his cheek on his shoulder.

    “Is this good?” He asked, nuzzling himself closer.

    “Yeah,” Jesse’s voice trailed off. “That’s great.”

    “Now, tell me what happened to you.”

    “Well, I uh... I started out in a gang. Ya know, trafficking weapons and such, 'n order to get those weapons to their destination I had to..." Jesse paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I had to hurt some folks who hadn't done any wrong. They hurt me back, obviously," he gestured to his metal arm. "'N then me 'na bunch o' the gang got caught. I don't know if they offered anything to anyone else, but they told me that I could either rot in jail or I could do some good in the world. I decided that jail doesn't much fit me, so I joined em, stayed with them for a while. I met some real nice people, had some nice relationships. You know, I started to get my shit together!"

     Jesse paused again. Hanzo looked up this time. For a split second, he had a wistful smile on his lips, as though he were looking back on fond memories. Then his expression changed. It was darker now. Jaw clenched to keep from crying, hat tilted down even more. His grip on Hanzo grew stronger.

     "N then it all went to hell. I ain't never seen so much blood... so many bodies at one time." He went silent for the third time, clearly not wanting to get into much detail. Hanzo changed the subject.

     "You seem tired. I have a guest bedroom you may sleep in," Jesse didn't move. He sat still, clenching Hanzo's hand in his to the point where it was painful. Hanzo decided to test the man's stubbornness to move and scooted himself to the edge of the couch which, to his surprise, Jesse allowed him to do with ease. "Come, you must rest."

     "'Ave you ever watched someone die?"

     Hanzo did not need much time to come up with an answer. He had watched many people die, most of which he had cared about. Had. Not anymore. He looked at them as people who kept him back. His brother, for example, had kept him from becoming the powerful creature he was by taking away from his personal time. Genji was selfish. At least, that was what he told himself years after his brother's... incident.

     "That is not important," Hanzo stated. "What is, is you getting some rest, now come with me." Jesse stared up at him, carefully weighing his options in his mind. He got up and allowed Hanzo to pull him towards the stairs.

    As they walked up the stairs, Hanzo noticed how quiet his home was. He felt as though their loud steps were intruding on the silence, disturbing the peace, if you will. It was almost eerie to walk about one’s house in the dark, the silence simply added to the ambiance. He was almost certain that Jesse was thinking the same thing.

    They approached the door to the guest bedroom. He opened it and allowed Jesse to slip by him. The room was small, to say the least. On the right of the door was a dresser and a nightstand. Next to the nightstand was the bed. Again, it was a small thing, with just enough room to fit two people should they stay close to each other.

    “My room is down the hall. Should you need my assistance, with anything do not be afraid to call. The bathroom  is the door in between ours should you need that as well.” Jesse nodded his head in reply. “Good night, Jesse.”

    “Good night, Hanzo.”


	2. The Dragon Hungers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED!
> 
> It's only been a year, but whatever, it's done. I'm satisfied, Hanzo's satisfied, Jesse's satisfied. Somewhere in the world, Gabriel is waking up in a sweat because his son bottomed, but it's all fine because I finally finished the second chapter. That's all that matters now.

     The smell of cigar smoke wafted through the door, making Hanzo cringe. The pungent scent would linger and make his normally pristine smelling room a little less up to par, something he could not risk if he wanted more guests.

     He had made it a habit to keep his guest bedrooms as clean as possible. A virtually spotless, comfy and welcoming room kept people coming back and so long as they came back, he would be entertained. He would have to retire this room to something else, a storage closet perhaps?

     Regardless of what it would become, he found it rude that his guest had decided to stay up instead of sleep in the bed that Hanzo had slaved over to make spotless once again. He had been worried about anyone noticing the bloodstains from the _last_ guest he had and spent nearly a day attempting the get rid of the stains without the use of bleach. He looked back and thought it was a shame that they had put up such a fight, but alas, they did and well... paid the price.

     Pushing aside any thoughts of previous lovers, he pushed the door open without hesitation. It creaked quietly making his guest turn around to see who had intruded on his peace.

     Jesse was standing by the window, smoking a cigar casually. Hanzo smiled, noticing how little Jesse was wearing. An unbuttoned plaid shirt, stained and faded jeans were all that cover him. His boots were off and thrown across the floor along with other articles of clothing, including plaid boxers.

     Now intrigued by Jesse's lack of clothing, he paid more attention to him. Hanzo could just barely see the outline of his slightly hairy stomach and pecs. He was a heavy man; sturdy, and strong, yet somehow had retained a thin layer of fat. It was obvious he worked out, the more Hanzo looked at him, the more he began to think that Jesse’s regiment had fallen apart in recent days.

     “I am sorry to disturb you,” Hanzo smiled kindly while bowing his head, hiding the fact that he was picking away at Jesse's facade. “I was only making sure you did not need anything.”

     “I’m good, thanks,” Jesse replied, turning to look out the window and taking another drag of his cigar. Hanzo stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, leaning against it, letting his silk robe fall open enough to catch the eye of his guest.

     “I must apologize, but I do not believe you,” he stated. Jesse’s shoulders sank as he let his hand fall to his side, blowing out a puff of smoke.

     “And why wouldnchou believe _me_?” He asked turning around again, sounding slightly annoyed. He flicked the end of the cigar, taking no regard to the cinders that fell the floor.

     “You are a man. In my experience, I found that men are rarely ever satisfied with anything.”

     "That's a little harsh, don't cha think?" Jesse's eyes narrowed.

     "No," Hanzo smiled politely. "I do not think it is harsh. I think it's true."

     Jesse laughed and put out his cigar on the windowsill. “And are _you_ gonna satisfy me?” Hanzo stared at him for a moment. Jesse took slow steps towards him. The closer he got, the more Hanzo could see. Jesse was indeed well built, intimidating almost. He smiled. _Almost_. He was tall and his last step left Hanzo peering through his eyelashes in order to look him in the eye. Jesse glared down at him.

     “I don't think you heard me, _darlin'_." Jesse’s hand came up to curl under Hanzo’s chin; pinching it between his fore finger and his thumb. He pulled him close and growled. "Are you gonna satisfy me?” Hanzo found the sentence to be an amusing pursuit of dominance; a feeble attempt to intimidate.

     “We shall see who satisfies who, but for now,” Hanzo said with a smile, carefully removing Jesse’s hand from his chin before hooking one of his legs between Jesse’s and jerking it right-ward, making the man land on his knees with a loud, painful thud. Hanzo wrapped his free hand around Jesse's neck and pulled his face closer, "you belong to me.”

     The man beneath him took a few shocked breaths before speaking again. "I'll be damned! Didn't take _you_ to be the dominating type." Jesse mused through squished cheeks. “I mean, first you insult my manhood by sayin’ I can’t be satisfied, and now you’re gonna expect me to sit here and satisfy _you?_ ” Hanzo only smiled in response.

     Despite having little mobility in his face, he was, of course, smirking. “I guess if that’s how things are gonna to play out...” his smirk grew into a smile as he reached up to grab Hanzo’s extended arm and pull him onto his lap. He forced Hanzo’s legs into a better position and wrapped one of his arms around him just below his ass. He moved his other arm to Hanzo’s side and stared hungrily at his neck. “I’ll be the one doing the satisfyin'.” He growled.

     “Good luck.”

     Jesse grinned greedily before latching his lips onto the soft skin in front of him. Hanzo let out a short gasp, then chuckled, amused at the attempt to make him moan. He closed his eyes, allowing the man beneath him to lavish his neck with kisses and nibbles until it began to lull him to sleep.

     Once he had enough of playful light kisses and the absence of... exploration (for lack of another word), Hanzo pushed back and forced his lips into the other’s. Jesse let out a muffled sound of shock, then Hanzo felt the smile on his lips grow and struggled to keep himself from doing the same.

     He dragged a cold hand down Jesse's shirt, undoing the remaining buttons at a painfully slow pace. Jesse bucked his hips up in anticipation, deepening the kiss. Hanzo's smile grew wider, revelling in the way he made the cowboy squirm. He let the illusion that he had been keeping up for quite some time now fall with the silk robe that had just barely held on to his shoulders. Jesse nibbled at his bottom lip and let his hands slide up the now bare back.

     Jesse bit down on the plush lip, letting out a final moan before opening his eyes.

     Fear racked his body as he saw what his partner had been replaced with. He tried to escape its grasp only to be brought back by a clawed hand wrapping around his neck, cutting off the airflow. His eyes rolled back in his head as he struggled to get free. He felt claws dig into his skin and pull him forward. The hand loosened it’s grip and he could breathe, but his heart rate remained quick.

     After taking a few more seconds to get his breath back, he fought back again, this time managing to push the hand off of his neck and falling backward. The new assailant fell with him, crouching over his chest with a wicked grin. As they wrapped their hand around his neck again, he finally noticed that he was not looking at a human being, but rather a dark grey beast complete with two long horns protruding from the top of their head, and flashing white teeth curling up into a wild grin.  
Jesse groaned as he tried to get free, swaying back and forth on the floor, hoping to throw them off.

     "Hush now," the voice rumbled, putting more pressure on his neck, threatening to take away his air once again. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Why don't you be a good boy and keep your mouth shut." Jesse’s eyes rolled back into his head and a disgusting choking noise erupted from his mouth. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes when he finally gave in, nodding weakly, agreeing not to speak again.

     With a satisfied smile, they let go and he gasped again, letting his body go limp. "Good, now, you said you were going to satisfy me. Are you still up to the challenge?" They growled once more, this time leaning over him. They ran a clawed hand through his hair, soothing him. 

     Taking a few breaths, Jesse worked up the courage to look at the thing on top of him. He still recognized them as Hanzo, but a very distorted one. Glowing white eyes floated on a grey face and were surrounded by swirling burgundy tattoos that gave him a mean and angry look. The sprawling dragon on his arm was gone, replaced with an image of a demon wrapping itself around its owner and cackling at Jesse's predicament.

     Their face had the same wicked smile as before, the only difference being the eyes. This new Hanzo had a sly aura about them; wit and intelligence masked by those peaceful eyes. The more he looked into them, the more relaxed he felt. All of his worries disappeared and were replaced with the same lust he had felt before.

     "I asked you a question, Jesse, it’s only common courtesy that you reply."

     It took Jesse seconds for him to answer after assessing his partner. He grinned and pulled Hanzo down into another kiss. Hanzo was more than pleased at his partner's eagerness, soon he would truly know what this man would look like crying underneath him; _begging_ for release.

     He broke the kiss and instead pushed the unbuttoned shirt off of Jesse's shoulders. His hands travelled down to the over glorified belt with one hand, again, indulging in how the man beneath him bucked in anticipation, yet again. The belt took longer to get off than he had originally thought (no thanks to that hideous "BAMF" thing he called a belt buckle), but once he was done, he moved back into a kiss. Jesse moaned into Hanzo's lips as he dipped his fingers into his jeans, gliding delicately across his member.

     “Darlin’,” he groaned through pressed lips. “Don’t make me wait any longer.” He began grinding his hips helplessly into Hanzo's fingers, eager for more than just gentle touches.

     “Very well then,” Hanzo said. He slipped his fingers out of his pants, dragging them across his chest gently as he stood up, walking gracefully to the guest’s bed, the silken robe floating gracefully from his hips to the floor behind him. He was wearing nothing underneath and welcomed the cool air around him. But not nearly as much as he welcomed Jesse between his legs after sitting down.

     With his legs now open, Jesse could see what that man was _really_ packing under the now long gone robe. Or rather hiding. He was somewhat shocked to find that Hanzo did not have a penis, he did, however, have a disappointingly dry vagina. Nonetheless, Jesse was pleased and wanted nothing more than to taste his new partner.

     “Go on, don’t be shy,” Hanzo cooed. Grinning wildly and bearing white fangs. “Make me wet, _cowboy_.”

     Appreciating the invitation, Jesse leaned in, never breaking eye contact with his partner, He pressed his thumb down, slipping between his lips sweetly and wrapping his other arm around his thigh. He rubbed his thumb up and down, grazing his entrance enticingly. He broke eye contact when he began kissing a trail from the middle of Hanzo's stomach to his soft clit and folds, which were now being spread apart by two fingers.

     Hanzo let out a sigh through his nose as he watched Jesse bury himself between his legs. His tongue was warm and had no problem finding its way to his opening. Hanzo shuttered at the feeling of the tip just barely entering him. Jesse left a gentle kiss on his clit before sucking on it intently.

     His tongue dragged up and down, switching between lapping between his folds, teasing his entrance by dipping the tip in every so often before returning his attention to his clit. He repeated the motion over and over again until his area of interest was slick with pleasure.

     Hanzo reached an arm down, knotting his hand in the mop of hair on top of his head. He gently praised Jesse by massaging his head before gripping tightly and pulling him closer. He squished his partner between his thighs, holding him in place before allowing Jesse to wrap his arms around him.

     Jesse seemed to take no notice of the weight that was baring down on his neck. Determined to change this, Hanzo began grinding relentlessly against him, dragging his now moist lips against his. The cowboy looked up at him with precious eyes, tongue drinking in whatever pleasure it could get. He held his mouth open obediently, allowing Hanzo to please himself at whatever pace he wanted.

 _Oh_ , those eyes. They stared up at him with a drunken lust, fluttering now and then when the taste was enough to get him off. Jesse moaned, the vibration made Hanzo do the same, tossing his head back in bliss. He quickened the pace, putting most of his weight on Jesse who simply sat there, holding him up and doing whatever he could to bring satisfaction to his partner. He was half tempted to let the man finish him there, but then he felt one of his hands move away, leaving the cold metal one to do most of the lifting.

     There was no doubt in Hanzo's mind that Jesse was trying to get as much out of this as he was, clearly moving his hand to the bugle in his pants. He smiled. Where was the fun in _that?_

     Groaning, he let go of Jesse’s hair and removed his thighs from his shoulders. With little struggle from his obedient partner, he moved so that he was now stretched out on the bed.

     "Darlin', I wasn't done yet," Jesse said, wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand.

     "A shame. You will have to find something else to occupy yourself with," Hanzo smiled. He looked over to him and spread his legs enticingly; gesturing with a clawed finger for Jesse to join him, who obeyed with a wide smile. He lay down next to him, pressing close and nuzzling into his breast; having no problem with shifting his focus. Hanzo closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around him and tangling his hand into his hair once more, sighing as he felt Jesse stretch his hand out onto his stomach along with the wet tongue that was now pressing itself against his nipple.

     Jesse alternated between little nibbles and hard sucks, taking no time in making the bud hard. Soon, his hand began to wander down to his vagina again. Hanzo, not wanting him to get what he wanted, swung his leg over Jesse's lower torso, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. He pinned his hands against the backboard, preventing them from wandering any more. He arched his neck, looking down greedily.

     Hanzo knew what he wanted and nothing was about to stop him from getting it.

     He slipped Jesse's hands into one of his own, using the free one to grab something from the bedside table. Without breaking eye contact, Hanzo pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. He let go of Jesse momentarily, just so he could slip the cuffs between one of the bars on the backboard. As soon as he was free, Jesse's hands travelled instantly to the plump ass at sat eagerly above him, just waiting to be squeezed. Hanzo moaned as he felt his cheeks being bulled apart and a cold metal finger prod him, testing his entrance.

     Jesse's lips came up and met his. He bit at his lower lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth as well as his ass.

     "Patience, _little one._ You will get what you want soon enough. For now-" Hanzo pulled Jesse's hand from his ass and into one of the cuffs "-you keep your promise." His voice was almost sinister.

     "How can you expect me to keep my hands off of you when you feel so goddamn  _fine_ ," the word was drawn out into a needy moan. Ignoring him, Hanzo sat up and put Jesse's other hand into the cuff.

     "And I think you'll find that there is _nothing_ little about me. Jus' pull down my trousers, you'll get your proof."

     Hanzo arched an eyebrow. _Oh, really?_ He thought to himself. _We shall see about that, American._ He pushed himself back to adjust his position and then, returned gis lips to Jesse’s before kissing a trail down his stomach. Without having to look up, he could tell that the cowboy was resisting the urge to move, most likely biting down on his lip. He felt his head fall to the pillow in defeat, causing the bed to jump. Hanzo laughed to himself, this was too easy. He nibbled at the loose skin above his belt before leaning back and finally pulling his pants down.

     Jesse lifted his ass off the bed to help, but was stopped by a strong arm pushing him down onto the bed with an inhuman force. This was going to be one hell of a night. His jeans were almost at his knees when Hanzo stopped and resumed kissing and nibbling at Jesse’s soft skin. He attempted to buck his hips up, hoping for some sort of touch from the man on top of him. Two firm hands pressed down on his hips, holding him in place. Then it stopped; the nibbling ceased, the hands were removed and the weight on the bed was gone.

     He looked over to find that Hanzo was walking over to the long ribbon that had been in his hair. With it in his hands, he began tracing the pattern with his fingers. His eyes glanced up at Jesse who knew that look all too well. He stared at the ceiling, mentally slapping himself for thinking that Hanzo was going to let him watch him ride his dick.

     Hanzo walked back and tied the ribbon around Jesse’s eyes. He lifted himself back onto the bed and into his former position. With Jesse’s manhood so close to his face now, it was certainly clear that he was large, however, nothing Hanzo couldn’t handle. It was more a question of if Jesse could handle Hanzo.

     He decided he had enough of the quiet and licked a trail up Jesse’s dick who, in turn, bucked his hips up and whined shamelessly, thankful for the touch. Hanzo repeated the action, this time wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking off with an audible pop that made Jesse groan. He did the same, taking in more of him each time until he had hit his “breaking point” (the point in which he couldn’t take much more of Jesse with out choking).

     Hanzo shifted his attention to himself, reaching a hand down to his seeping folds. He dipped his finger in the sticky wet, then drew small circles around his clit while still sucking on Jesse’s aching head. He moaned quietly as the tension building up in his stomach grew, Jesse did the same, bucking his hips up once more, pulling at his restraints. Taking more of Jesse’s head, Hanzo began sliding his fingers side to side, increasing the friction. He looked up at his latest meal whose face was contorted in pleasure.

     Smiling, he opened his mouth a little wider and allowed his tongue to join in the fun. He began bobbing his head up and down, alternating between fast, slimy bobs and one long, hard suck. Jesse let out a gorgeous cry mixed with shock and ecstasy. That was it; that was the sound that Hanzo had been waiting for. Now, all he had to do was make it louder.

     He lavished his head and shaft with a disgusting amount of saliva and soon his hand came up from underneath him, mimicking the motion. Jesse was indeed getting louder, his muffled ‘mm’s and high ‘ah’s filling the air frequently.

     Hanzo moaned with him, the vibrations travelling down Jesse’s shaft and directly into the pit of his stomach. It felt so _good_ , he couldn’t help but thrust his hips up into that soft, warm, _heavenly_ mouth. He was surprised when he wasn’t stopped and awkwardly quickened the pace, lifting his lower half up and pushing the rest of him deeper into pillows by his head.

     “You know, this would be a hellofa lot easier if you get these things off my wrists.” His plea was met with the mouth clamping down and teeth grazing his head dangerously. “Guess I’m stayin’ right here then.” The mouth relaxed and the teeth went away. “Hey, uh, I get that bein’ a little rough can be nice and all, but can you _not_ bite my dick?”

     There was no reply, Hanzo only resumed suckling on his head. There was a new sensation though. Hanzo had removed his finger from his clit and now began prodding at Jesse’s entrance.

     “Woah, there. I’m all fine and good with you suckin’ me off and what-not, but I don’t fancy havin’ a finger in my ass.” He feels Hanzo smile around him, then released his swollen head.

     “I was not thinking of my finger, however, I need something to prepare you with,” he said with a grin.

     “Excuse me?” Jesse’s head lifted up off the pillow. The only response he got was a laugh, then Hanzo pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle and into the soft, warm depths of his bowels. He then pushed up, stretching the hole for a few seconds before relaxing again. He continued to push and relax as Jesse writhed, clearly wanting more than just preparation.

     When he was satisfied that Jesse would not be in pain, he removed his finger, wiping it off on the sheet before getting up off the bed again and opening the drawer on the bedside table.

     He pulled out a gold butt plug with a large white jewel in the base. It was long (about 4 and a half inches) and thin (an inch across at it's widest) making it easy to slip between his partner's cheeks. The best part about it was the bumps. Nearly half of the thing was ribbed from the base to the smooth bulge on top. The length would make it awkward for Jesse to get comfortable, but it would bring him pleasure nonetheless.

     A wicked smile flashed across his face and he grabbed the lube that was lying next to it. He sat in between Jesse’s legs, pulling him by his onto his lap, licking his lips before speaking.

     “Are you ready?” He asked pouring lube on the plug.

     “For what?” Jesse replied sounding a little anxious.

     “For this,” Hanzo pushed the tip of the golden plug against his partner’s entrance, grinning wildly as he watched the man gasp and writhe.

     “H-hold on there, I don’t think aaa...” his voice trailed off as Hanzo leaned forward and latched his lips back onto the tip of Jesse’s cock whilst pressing the plug deeper into his bowels. He resumed his bobbing pace on his dick and, just before the end of the bulge entered him, pulled it out again.

     Back and forth, he worked the plug into his ass allowing only the smooth tip to enter, pulling out before the ribbed bit whilst swirling his tongue around his tip. He listened gleefully as his victim let out sounds of pleasure and exasperation.

     For Jesse, it was all too much for him, yet still too slow. He wanted more. He rocked his hips into the velvety heaven that was Hanzo’s mouth and back into the cold feel of the plug just barely entering him. Hanzo pushed the thing in deeper, allowing the bulge to enter him completely along with the rest of the ribbed metal, then pulled it out again. He let out a high scream; one long note that he thought he was incapable of reaching.

     He was close. Picking up the pace of his rocking as he chased his end.

     Hanzo released Jesse’s now throbbing cock with a wet slurp and then pushed the plug all the way in, admiring at how the jewel sat, sparkling between his cheeks. He watched as the cowboy bucked in desperation, whining as the tip brushed against his prostate. It was then that Hanzo finally gave the man what he wanted.

     He picked himself up and, after a few slow pumps of Jesse’s cock, lowered himself onto it, closing his eyes in bliss. They moaned together as Hanzo bottomed out. He heard the other curse and opened his eyes again.

     He was shaking, waiting for something to happen so he could finally release the tension that had been built up inside him.

     Hanzo laughed before speaking. “Go on then,” he purred. “Move. _Satisfy me._ ”

      _Don't need to tell me twice,_  Jesse thought. He gently pushed his hips upward, testing the new feeling on top of him. He was met with a sharp pain from his ass and a welcoming, sweet tingle from his cock. It took a moment to think about whether or not he liked the feeling. He decided to do it again, just to be sure. Rolling his hips, it all came back, the pain was worse, but the tingle was better. He needed more.

     Over and over again, he rolled his hips, writhing in a mixture of feelings. He was so close and thought the man on top of him was the same in the same boat, when he heard a grunt of disappointment. 

     "Is that the best you can do?" Hanzo grumbled.

     “Kinda hard to move with that thing up my ass.” He said. “And the cuffs aren’t helping either,” he mumbled unhappily. Hanzo let out a laugh and then sighed.

     “Then, allow me.”

     He set his hands on Jesse's chest, leaning forward and pulling himself to the tip of his cock, then quickly came back down again, greedily taking in the sound of skin making contact. Jesse let out a grunt as Hanzo quickly set a pace that he was sure would make him cum quickly. Each time he thought he was close, Hanzo quickly pulled off his dick, hovering just above it until Jesse calmed down, then he would resume bouncing on his cock.

     Hanzo's thighs and arms trembled when he slammed down a final time, groaning as Jesse bucked his hips up into him without faltering. They shifted their position so Jesse could get a better angle, with his knees sticking up in the air and his heels digging into the mattress. He had lost complete control of himself, his hips moving at their own pace. The only thought he could muster was how much he needed to cum.

     He felt the man on top of him move his arm and begin swirling a finger around his clit, making his pussy clench. The combined sensations of his dick being squeezed and the hard rubbing against his prostate proved too much.

     He let out a long " _fuuuuuuck_ ," and was finally given his release.

     Jesse's eyes rolled up into his skull and his body convulsed, twitching with pleasure. When he relaxed he felt a warm trickle down his cock. He wasn't sure if it was from him or his partner. To be honest, he was too tired to care. His head fell deep into the pillow, eyelids struggling to stay open. Everything felt numb. He barely felt Hanzo lift himself from the bed.

     The first thing Hanzo removed was the blindfold, not that Jesse would have seen much anyway. His eyes were closed and his breathing slowed. Next, he grabbed a few wet naps he kept in the nightstand, cleaning every inch of his partner slowly, careful not to wake him. As he was wiping down his now semi-hard cock, he glanced at the white jewel, admiring how it sat between his cheeks, pretty and shining.

     Hanzo ran a hand up Jesse's abdomen before leaning in, leaving a light peck on his forehead. 

     The cuffs would stay, keep him here until morning when Hanzo brought him his meal. The plug would stay as well, keeping his hole relaxed for tomorrow.

     Or, maybe he should let him go. He likely had enough fun to make him crave more and come back... No, he would keep this one. For now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but I am stuck between Reyes coming over for some reason (probably looking for his cowboy son) or Jesse getting pounded into a mattress. Let me know what you would like to read in the comments, please and thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you could tell with the multiple mentions of it, this was originally supposed to be smut. Cold hearted, can't-walk-in-the-morning sex. But, it's not. Might still be, I'm not too sure. 
> 
> One more note. Hanzo is a monster. A genderfluid monster, which (to me at least) means that he can change his gender as well as anatomy down there. I don't know how it works, it is basically me not being able to decide between Trans!Hanzo or Cis!Hanzo, so I went with both... neither? Either way, in this Hanzo goes by 'he' and 'him' mostly because that is what the fandom is used to and what this 'version' of him is most comfortable with. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little thing that I call writing (somewhat poor writing in my eyes, but hey, what can you do?), please feel free to comment your thoughts, give some kudos, whatever you want. Thank you for reading!


End file.
